Currently, e-commerce related websites, whether business to business (B2B) or business to consumer (B2C), provide many methods for a customer to navigate a website to access functionality. Such functionality includes, but is not limited to, category drill down searching, parametric searching, key word searching, cross reference searching, accessing sales and promotional fliers, viewing personal order histories, etc. While navigating a website, any number of options are also made available for the customer to “act upon” a particular product. For example, the customer may want to add a product to a to-do list, add a product to a shopping cart, send an email to another person about a product, proceed to a Detail Page for a product, request an MSDS sheet for a product, etc. However, current websites place this product related functionality in many different places on any given webpage or on different webpages throughout a website. This non-uniform placement of product related functionality thus yields an inconsistent customer experience by, for example, making it difficult for the customer to find and utilize desired product related functionality on a given webpage and/or within a given website. As will be appreciated, lower usage of this valuable product related functionality results in lower sales for a vendor/wholesaler as well as lower customer satisfaction.